Inductive proximity power pads utilize a transmitter coil to provide power to one or more devices having receiver coils. Power is transmitted from the transmitter coil to the receiver coil when the device is placed in proximity to the transmitter coil on or about the power pad. Each power pad has a connector to connect to a power supply, such as an outlet. If several people are meeting in a room with a limited number of outlets, there can be contention for use of the outlets to recharge their devices, such as laptop computers and various wireless devices.